When Everything's Made To Be Broken
by PurpleAffair
Summary: How could he just leave with Sarah but then how could he not?


Disclamer: Unfortunetly i don't own Chuck but I did eat at Subway today.

A/N: This is my first story so please be gentle, also all mistakes are mine sorry I'm horrible at grammer.

* * *

The conductor waves, warning them the train is leaving as the whistles' booming sound fills the air.

"We have to go Chuck, this is it, are you coming?" Her voice rising at the question, her face open and vulnerable.

How could he just leave with Sarah but then how could he not? Thoughts jumbled into a big mesh in his mind. All the reasons to stay family, friends, his duty to help protect the county because HE is the intersect.

Then there are his reasons to go, but they're lost in the haze of his mind and it's just Sarah, always Sarah.

Chuck squeezes the ticket in his right hand and stuffs it in his pocket, then watches his left hand slightly damp slowly grasps hers in a tight hold. He doesn't dare to look back, wishing to keep his resolve and state of mind.

Sarah complies wordlessly as they haul themselves and their luggage into the train. She stays silent while the conductor checks their tickets, then leads them to their compartment. It was finally then in the safety of the room does Chuck turn to look at Sarah.

Her face is blanch, unsure he can tell. He cast his eyes away and shrugged off his coat to hang it next to hers. Looking back up she has the same expression as before, none at all, just watching his every movement. he decides to take action. Raising his hand Chuck placed it on her cheek, caressing it while staring into her crystal pools of blue.

Sarah watched as Chuck placed his soft warm hand on her cheek, relishing in the gentle moment of his fingers on her skin.  
She parted her mouth slightly as if to say something.

Chuck leaned forward and smashes his lips to hers fiercely, grabbing her by the small of her back to pull her close. Sarah recuperates by latching her hands to the back of his neck trying to close the nonexistent gap between then further. Her lips so supple so smooth move against his and he moves his hand from Sarah's back to her chin parting her lips and gaining entrance to her mouth.

_It's a battle of tongues,_ Chuck thinks ironically as Sarah takes command of the kiss, angling his mouth for a more steamy approach. Eventually the kiss subsides and they're both left straining for air.

Finally Chuck opens his eyes and is memorized by Sarah, her breast rise and fall in her purple blouse at each breath she takes. Her lips are red, swollen from being well kissed.

"That the kiss you expected?" He muses, a smile slowly forms on her face as she opens her eyes, her teeth biting her bottom lip. "Chuck..." Her smile begins to fade and a serious look takes it's place. "It's okay Sarah, I want this, I want _you_" 

* * *

Chuck wakes up to the tender touch of Sarah's fingers exploring his face. He smiles grasping her hand and placing a kiss on her fingers.

"Good morning" he murmured "Good afternoon" She whispered with a shy smile.

Sitting up she held the sheet to herself before deciding against it and laying across his bare chest. "Where are we?" He chuckles noticing the afternoon sun shining in. "Humm, somewhere in Europe," Sarah mumbled into his neck, her smile imprinting on Chuck's skin.

"Well it doesn't matter where we are as long as we're together" She agreed by placing a kiss on his jaw

"Chuck" Sarah tone changed from it's earlier contentedness. "Yes Sarah?" Chuck replied, his brow furrowed in concern.

She swallowed before starting "My, my real name is..."

"Sarah you don't have to do this" Chuck cut her off,

"I know, I just want you to know who I am" Smiling he replied "But I do, your the woman I'm in love with"

A matching smile graced her face "And you're the man I'm in love with" She declared with hesitance in her voice, at the declaration Chuck pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Chuck" She kept their faces close "Yeah" He mumbled against her lips "Sam, my real name is Sam"


End file.
